Turnabout Doujinshi
by xx-animeXalchemist-xx
Summary: Two fan-girl assistants, two clueless men, and a whole lotta yaoi doujinshi. What could possibly go wrong? Contains shounen-ai but nothing too explicit. A funny romantic fic for FeeniexEdgey. Oneshot.


**I'm in the middle of writing 2 fics but I really wanted to do this oneshot and so... here it is! ^_^ It was kind of a random (but hopefully a good) idea so I wanted to write it anyway. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review at the end!  
Disclaimer thingy: Characters aren't mine, franchise isn't mine, I'm not even mine... long story... o.O  
Contains shounen-ai but nothing too explicit  
_Summary: Two fan-girl assistants, two clueless men, and a whole lotta yaoi doujinshi. What could possibly go wrong?_**

x~x~x~x~x

Turnabout Doujinshi

--Date: Saturday, 10th July--  
--Time: 10.30 pm--  
--Place: Wright & Co. Law Offices--

"SQUEEEEE!" A glance up.

"..."

"Omigosh! Kawaii!~" A glance up.

"..."

*gasp* A glance up.

"..."

*burying head in page, blushing slightly* A glance up.

"AARGH! Stop it Maya!"

"Huh?" Asked an out of it Maya, "Stop what Nick?"

_You know what!_ Thought Phoenix, waiting for her to cotton on. He had been slowly driven insane by the young spirit medium recently. The reason for this was that she had, out of the blue, become obsessed with manga. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but she was always engrossed in one and she would always give little squeals, or gasps or more annoying things that made it hard for the defence attorney to focus. Not to mention the fact that Maya kept looking at him in a certain way that... unnerved Phoenix.

_What on earth is she reading? And why is she forever glancing up at me every couple of pages?_

His curiosity got the better of him and he deigned to ask what Maya was reading. Once the question had escaped from his lips Maya just giggled and replied, "Something totally amazing!"

"It can't be that good... can it?"

"Nick, you have no idea!"

Sighing, Phoenix got up from his desk where he had been attempting to fill out all the boring, but necessary, paper work. He went over to the couch that Maya was currently occupying, going behind it so that he could get a better view of just _what _she was reading. The future Kurain Master saw what her friend was attempting to do and quickly hid the book out of sight.

"Hey!" Moaned Phoenix, trying to snatch at the pillow that Maya had hastily stuffed the volume under.

"You're not allowed to see Nick!" Giggled Maya.

"Why not?"

"Because you could totally have the real thing! Unless... You're gonna use this as a guide for a more spiced up time?"

The spiky haired man had absolutely no clue what the young girl was on about but he nodded, figuring that she would _finally _let him see what she was reading and thus he could go back to work without the gnawing curiosity.

When Phoenix had acknowledged the fact that this was "research" of a kind, Maya squealed and brought the manga back into the light. She hid it from view at first, flipping through the pages. _I bet it's just some mindless action comedy. Or... I wonder if the Steel Samurai has a manga series? At any rate, I guess she's looking to show me the best few pages or something. _If only Nick's naive thoughts were true, because the poor defence attorney was definitely _NOT _prepared for the sight about to grace his line of vision.

Nodding to herself, Maya lifted the book up so that Phoenix could clearly see the page and what was on it.

"W-w-WHAT THE HELL?!" He grabbed the book and brought it closer to his face, blinking several times and praying that his eyes had simply misunderstood the contents of the page. Refocusing on what was there, Phoenix saw that he had made no mistake. His eyes widened and a fierce blush came to his face. All he could do was stare, not because he wanted to, but because he was so much in shock that he actually _couldn't _move.

_What the fuck am I doing to Edgeworth?! _[A/N I'll give you a clue, take the third word of the thought, add 'ing' and put it together with the last word. Hee, hee!]  
_Someone actually DREW this?! Is that even legal?! Since when was there any kind of manga about me and Edgeworth like... THAT?!_

Rapidly flicking through the pages, the defence attorney was utterly speechless. There was a page where he was using his famous, "TAKE THAT" when he was *ahem* doing something _extremely _objectionable to his rival.

Losing all feeling in his body, Phoenix sank down to the floor bordering on the line of consciousness.  
Grinning, Maya leaned over the sofa and asked, "So are you inspired? SQUEEEEE! You're gonna have fun tonight!"

Gathering all his remaining energy together, Nick managed to pull his arm up and point at his assistant.  
"OBJECTION! Just what kind of relationship do you think Edgeworth and I have?! And where did you even get this... _thing?!_" he asked, pointing to the manga volume that was next to him on the floor.  
"Duh! It's doujinshi, and you and Mr. Edgeworth are a really popular couple! You have a huge following. There are masses of Doujinshi and reams of fanfiction about you two." Maya said as if it was common knowledge.

_Fanfiction? Ahhh, that doesn't matter. What matters is that... _"There's lots of this stuff? How?! How could people even think that we'd be doing-"

"Each other?" Maya finished off for him, her smile growing mischievous.

"I wasn't going to say _that_! GAH! This is awful..."

"What's so bad about it? This stuff has been around for a few years now and you were fine before you found out. It's only a few pictures or stories or just imaginations at work, nothing threatening.

_She's seriously saying that this isn't threatening? _Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Phoenix calmed down enough to think rationally. _Is there any way I could possibly stop anything like this from being created? _He wasn't sure. Maya seemed to say that there was _loads _of this stuff. Getting to his feet, the defence attorney muttered something about, "Needing to lie down" but he paused for a second. Picking the doujinshi up off the floor, he flicked to the cover. On the cover there was a picture of Edgeworth and him, shirtless, with Phoenix holding the prosecutor in an affectionate yet dominating and _majorly _suggestive way. Getting the woozy feeling back, Phoenix quickly looked to see who had written such a thing and again was rendered speechless and without the ability to move.

_No Objections  
by_ _Laurice Deauxnim_

x~x~x~x~x

--Date: Saturday, 10th July--  
--Time: 10.30 pm--  
--Place: High Prosecutor's Office--

"Aaaaaaah! This is sooo HOT!!" A glance up.

"..."

"Oh! Yes, do it! Show him the pleasure!" A glance up.

"..."

"I love the dirty stuff!" A glance up.

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAA!~" A glance up.

"That's it Kay. Get out!"

"What? Why?"

Edgeworth sighed. "When you suddenly took an interest in reading, even if it is only comics or manga or whatever, I was thrilled that it might actually calm you down a bit. Yet you've been in here every day for some unknown reason, causing me a great disturbance. I don't know what you're reading and I have absolutely no desire to find out, but enough is enough. Go bother Detective Gumshoe for a bit."

"Gummy's at a crime scene. Besides I _need _to read this when you're here. It makes it seem so much more... real! Even though I've never met _him_."

"Who exactly is 'him?'"

"Phoenix Wright of course!" Kay beamed and jumped up off the _magenta _(NOT pink) sofa she had been on, stuffing her book into the bag she had on her hip, and walked over to where Miles was sat at his desk.

"What's he like, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Why on earth would you want to know what _Wright _is like?"

"Because!" Was all Kay said, pouting and practically begging to know.

Letting out another sigh and taking a sip of tea from an (overly) expensive china teacup, the silver haired man placed his pen down on the desk and looked up at his 'assistant.'  
"I have no idea why you're so keen to know, but Wright... Well he's my childhood friend and current rival. He's a defence attorney and he has an awful habit of making up the most ludicrous stories in court without having any viable evidence to back them up. His suit is hideous and I have absolutely no idea what's up with his hair... but he's a nice man and I have no problem admitting that I respect him. Especially after all he's done for me..." Edgeworth trailed off, thinking about the times Phoenix had been there for him. One memory at the forefront was the DL-6 case. Phoenix had defended him, cleared all his doubt, his name and believed in him even when he didn't believe in himself. He was definitely a good friend, although he may never express that fact a lot or at all out loud.

Kay watched the prosecutor for a few moments before sighing dreamily and saying, "Awwwww... You're thinking about how wonderful he is aren't you? You two are destined to be together!"

Unfortunately, Edgeworth had chosen to take another sip of tea at that precise moment and nearly ended up spraying the liquid all over himself, his desk and Kay. After a while of coughing and spluttering like crazy, Miles finally regained his composure and remarked, "What in the world are you on about?"  
"Just how you and Mr. Wright belong together," Kay said smiling.  
The prosecutor simply stared at her for a while before saying, "Where the heck did you get such an utterly implausible idea?"

"Heh, it's not just me Mr. Edgeworth! _Loads_ of people seem to think that you guys are soul mates. You'd be pretty surprised with the amount of fans and followers you have, look..." Kay rummaged through that little bag of hers and produced the book she had been submersed in earlier. Whizzing through the well thumbed copy she stopped at a page, gave a tiny squeal and placed it before Miles. Although he had no idea what to expect, he was wise enough to give his cup of tea a wide birth and he braced himself. _After all, with a strange conversation like this, whatever she's handing to me can't be good..._

He was correct.

He looked at the page.  
_What the hell?! What has Kay been reading?! Phoenix is... And I'm... OH MY GOD!!! Is that the courthouse?! I'm going to freaking KILL whoever wrote this thing! _Although, he knew he _personally _couldn't kill the author. _I wonder if de Killer is still in business...  
_The prosecutor found himself torn as to what to do. He _wanted _to destroy the book in front of him and kill whoever wrote it. He _wanted_ to scream at the top of his lungs and hit something very hard to release the range of emotions (mainly anger) building up inside of him. He _wanted _to find all these so called 'fans' of theirs and set the record straight. However, you must remember that Miles Edgeworth is a gentleman, and so he managed to stop the urge to do those things and force out in a small voice that was like a half-whisper-half-growl, "What. Is. This."

"What it looks like Mr. Edgeworth. You and Mr. Wright are-"

"I can _see _what's going on but I want to know _how _and _why_."

"Because the two of you are so in love!" Kay smiled at Miles as he blushed (from embarrassment and anger) at her words.

"I'll have you know that _this_," he motioned to the book, "Is absolutely preposterous! Wright and I have _never _had and we _never _will have that kind of... relationship."

The Yatagarasu just sighed before saying, "Well, we can all dream! Personally I think you to would be the best couple ever!"

"You haven't even met him!"

"So? I know plenty about him from my doujinshi. Like, for instance, his name, what he looks like, and that I _definitely _prefer him to be the seme!"

"The _what_?"

"The seme, because you are totally an amazing uke!" Squealed the young thief.

"I'm an amazing _what_?" Miles had no idea what the young girl was on about anymore, she might as well be speaking a different language for all the sense she was making.

Giggling, Kay simply said, "Looks like I'll have to educate you in the ways of yaoi!"

"What the heck is yaoi?!"

"Geez... We have a long way to go..."

Before Kay could launch into her highly educational lesson, Miles looked at the cover of the book, trying to identify the author so that he could have them arrested or something similar.

Kay saw Miles looking and thought she'd give him a bit of background information about the author as he seemed interested. "That author is amazing! They're one of the best ones when it comes to writing about you and Mr. Wright. He adds so much depth, like he knows a lot about you. All his doujinshi works are bestsellers!"

After that statement, Miles was resolved to give the bastard who wrote this the death penalty. He read the title and author:

_Explicit Truths- What Really Happens in the Courtroom!  
by_ _Laurice Deauxnim_

Edgeworth's body shook with anger. He practically growled, "This guy's novels are bestsellers?"

"Yup! If you want a totally kick ass Wrightworth doujinshi, his are the ones to buy! Of course, there are other good authors as well, and some write Edgewright stuff too, so-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as the silver haired man got up roughly and stormed to the door.

"Hey!" Called the young thief, "Where are you going? I still need to give you my yaoi lesson you know!"

"Tell me later," The prosecutor was positively seething. "I have to go and meet an old friend..." And as he said this, Kay could practically see all the dark forces of evil forming around Miles.

x~x~x~x~x

--Date: Wednesday, 14th July--  
--Time: 1.45 pm--  
--Place: Detention Centre--

"NICK!!!" Cried Larry Butz, "Thank god you're here!"

"What have you done this time Larry?" sighed Phoenix.

"Yeah, you always seem to be in the middle of trouble," commented Maya looking through the glass at the hysterical brunette.

Phoenix waited for his friend to compose himself and wondered how the security guard could just stand there like that, still as a statue and showing no emotion. He was like a beefeater; he made a mental note to himself to one day try pulling faces and see if he got a reaction. But for now, he had to help his friend who faced very serious charges for something unknown to the defence attorney at the moment.

Hiccupping and then drying his eyes, Larry spoke.  
"It's Edgey! He's gone completely mad Nick! There I was, minding my own business when suddenly there's a whole police force on me! When I asked what was up he just gave me that scary glare of his. YOU GOTTA HELP ME HERE!!!"

Phoenix blinked. "Edgeworth isn't the kind of person who would set a police force on someone who has doing nothing wrong. You're annoying, but he wouldn't arrest you just for that."

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"It means that you must have done something to severely piss him or someone else off. After all this isn't a murder charge, so what did you do?"

"N-nothing... I did nothing..."

*CLACK, CLINK, BANG*

The familiar sight of Psyche-Locks surrounded his friend. There were three.

Maya's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"I'm not!" persisted Larry, but the locks said otherwise.

"Larry," Poenix said seriously, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is you did. For Edgeworth to go with the police to assure your arrest, I'm guessing it has something to do with him."

The black haired man caught Larry's slight twitch at these words and knew he was on the right track. _The question is, what could he have done to upset Edgeworth so thoroughly? _Phoenix pondered the question for a bit when a memory of their school days together came to mind. Miles had been fuming at the fact that Larry had taken a picture of him and stuck it in his scrapbook. It was nothing major, but Phoenix clearly remembered how much Edgeworth hated his image being used. He had no idea why he suddenly thought of that moment, but the defence attorney thought it was worth a shot.

"Larry... Is the reason Edgeworth was so mad because you used him in something? Like a picture?"

"Ack!" There was a shattering noise and one of the locks disappeared.

"You did. All right, so the next question is: What did you use him in?"

"N-nothing alright?! It's none of your business, I'm sure you wouldn't have any problems with it."

_I wouldn't have any problems with what? So does that mean...  
_"Larry, what you just said... Does that mean you used my image as well?"

"Gah!" Another lock shattered, leaving only the one lock left.

"So what if I did? You can't prove it or anything right?" Butz was sweating buckets. "You haven't shown me any evidence yet, so prove that I used you two in something!"

"Urk! Damn, didn't really think this through did I?" Phoenix muttered to himself.

Bored with the events unfolding in front of her, Maya pulled out one of her yaoi novels of Phoenix and Miles. She had her back to Phoenix so that he couldn't see it, he had gone into shock after seeing the one the other day. He was in bed the rest of the next day with a terrible fever. Luckily the spiky haired man seemed to have blocked the ordeal from his memory (it was too traumatic for him) so Maya was careful when reading that kind of stuff around him now.  
Phoenix may not have seen the doujinshi, but Larry did. As Nick was racking is brains as to some idea of what Larry used them both in, he heard a sharp gasp and looked up in time to see Larry's final lock smashing into tiny pieces.

Phoenix had a bemused expression. _I didn't present anything, or say anything. Why did his last lock smash?_

"Alright I admit it! I know why Edgey was mad at me! I was confused at first, especially when I was tackled to the ground by the police. But I knew why he was so mad because his cute assistant-" _Since when did Edgeworth get an assistant? _"-shook my hand and asked for my autograph! She apologized and said she'd spring me out of here, because she's a thief and all."

"Larry, what on earth are you on about? Edgeworth doesn't have an assistant unless you count Gumshoe. And I know for certain that he wouldn't have anything to do with thieves unless it was putting them behind bars."

"Get with it Nick! Edgey has an assistant now, and like I said: she's a thief. But that's not the point! He got me locked up for identity fraud or something. Just cuz I write bestsellers about him... you'd think he'd be grateful for me making him big in the manga world!!"

"Okaaaaay... Why would you write a manga about Edgeworth anyway Larry? That's ridiculous, who'd want to read that? That's like, I don't know... turning my court cases into a video game or something. Like anyone would buy that!"

"I wrote a manga about you and Edgey cuz you guys are so popular! And because I'm your friend and all, I have an advantage when it comes to you two!"

"Like anyone would waste their money on something about two lawyers," Phoenix thought that this had to be a joke.

"I'll have you know that everything I draw turns out to be a bestseller Nick! Even Maya likes my work!" He gestured to Maya who had been too wrapped up in her manga to notice the turn the conversation had taken. Phoenix peered over her shoulder and... THE HORROR!!!

It all came flooding back. The knowledge he had blocked up in the darkest part of his mind flowed out as he remembered that (apparently) a lot of people fantasized over him and Miles being gay for each other.

"Larry! Great, now look what you've done!" Maya glared at the man behind the glass. The defence attorney had turned a whiter shade of pale and the room was spinning. Then, reality dawned on him. His face flushed with anger and he grabbed Maya by the wrist. Pulling her with him out of the door he called to Larry, "Get somebody else to defend you! For once, I'm siding with the prosecution!"

And with that, poor Larry Butz was left all alone... Well there was that security guard, but Larry had a suspicion that he was actually a cardboard cut out...

x~x~x~x~x

--Date: Friday, 16th July--  
--Time: 5.22 pm--  
--Place: Goya Street--

--Phoenix's POV--

_This isn't fair! Why do I have to come all the way out here, Maya is perfectly capable of going to this place on her own! _

Phoenix wasn't impressed. He was currently on his way to the manga store that sold the stuff about him and Edgeworth. The defence attorney didn't want to go, he made this obvious. Walking a few steps behind the spirit medium, he was slouched over and had a frown on his face. This was all Pearl's fault.

They were at the Wright & Co. Law Offices and Maya said that she was going to nip out and get something. Pearly wanted to come but Maya said she was too young and Phoenix guessed she was going to buy more of that doujinshi stuff that Larry had helped to make so popular. Figuring that as long as Maya never talked about what she was reading, and as long as he never saw it, then she was allowed to continue reading it. However, Pearl had been watching the news just before her cousin announced she was going out and had been slightly scared.

The top story was something about a young girl being kidnapped and that people should be careful on the streets. Although the incident happened no where near where they were, Pearl was convinced that the streets were now an extremely evil place.

"Mr. Nick, you have to go with her!" commanded the young spirit medium.

"I- I can't Pearls. Where Maya is going... I want to be as far away from there as possible."

"But you have to go! What if someone kidnaps Mystic Maya! How could you live with yourself knowing that you could have saved your Special Someone?! The streets are dangerous!"

Maya ruffled her cousins hair affectionately. "It's alright Pearly. I'll be fine, the thing you saw on the news was very far away from here."

"No! I refuse to let you go unless Mr. Nick is with you!" Her words were final. It was a well known fact that you don't mess with Pearl Fey. Giving one of her infamous 'Pearly Hits' to the spiky haired man, she made sure that he went with Maya.

And that is how poor Phoenix Wright ended up in this situation. Now face to face with his personal Hell on Earth.

--Miles' POV--

_This is injustice! How have I, Miles Edgeworth, The Demon Prosecutor, ended up in this kind of situation?!_

Miles knew where he was headed. He didn't want to go there, of course he didn't. Sadly, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Well he did, but the other option wasn't any better than this one. Kay really would grow up to be a fine criminal if he wasn't there to stop her.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay had said in her usual, bubbly way. "I'll make a deal with you! I know that you're not exactly the biggest fan of yaoi, especially when you're involved."

_Well obviously! Who the heck would be?! And after that lesson you gave me... I'm never having lemonade, lemon sponge or anything to do with lemon again!_

"But I want you to see how amazingly popular you are and so here is my proposal: You come with me to the manga store and I'll stop reading my doujinshi in your office. That means no more stares, no more distracting giggling, and no more of me shoving the best bits in your face!" Ever since the day Miles found out what the young thief was reading, she had constantly updated him on her stories and always showed him the most explicit pages (she was a hardcore fan as opposed to Maya's more fluffy approach) against his will.

_So all I have to do is go to this store and then I'll never see anything like THAT again??_

The silver haired man decided that he'd endure the horror of going to this satanic store just once so as he could preserve his mental sanity for the future. The things Kay was showing him... He physically couldn't take anymore.

And so Miles Edgeworth stood, staring at the store they had now made it too. Kay bounded in and beckoned the prosecutor to follow her. Sucking in his breath, he stepped into the dreaded place.

x~x~x~x~x

--Date: Friday, 16th July--  
--Time: 5.30 pm--  
--Place: Manga Store--

Miles definitely had the worst end of this to bear. The manga store was huge, but all of it was pure shounen-ai and yaoi. The doujinshi section was nothing short of impressive and the section about the two lawyers was absolutely _huge!_ It was split up into explicit ratings. The two groups weren't aware of the others presence at first because, although they were in the same section of the store, they were on different sides. The defence attorney was on the explicit-but-fluffy side whereas the prosecutor was suffering over on the super-explicit side.

Both were utterly shocked by the sheer mass of volumes there were about them. Edgeworth snapped first, unable to bear the sight of the covers any longer.

_This is impossible. How can Kay stand this?!  
_Said person was on seventh heaven, already having a pile of seven doujinshi in her hands.  
Before he attempted to make his subtle escape (although Kay prevented this from happening) the silver haired one noticed something. A common theme that ran through on the covers: He was usually the 'uke' as Kay called it.

_What's up with that?! I've been a prosecutor WAY longer than Wright has been a defence attorney! So what if he's SLIGHTLY older and is SLIGHTLY taller? Why the hell am I always being submissive to him? That's it, we need to have a serious talk about our relationship- _Miles stopped. He realized what he was thinking. _Nngh... This isn't even real! Like ANY of this would ever happen in real life! Geez, being surrounded by all of this is making me think funny._

Phoenix was holding out surprisingly well. He found that if he just concentrated on the floor and took in deep breathes then he would be okay. He occasionally glanced up to see if it looked like his assistant was ready to leave, but the pile of books in her hands was just increasing each time he did. He decided that he would look up, coming to the conclusion that they were only pictures (albeit of him and his rival) and they shouldn't make him feel dizzy. He noticed the same thing Edgeworth had when he looked at the covers.

_So, I seem to be the... What was it again? Oh yeah! Seme a hell of a lot. I wonder why that is? Haha, Edgeworth might act all cold and stand-offish when really he's my- _Reality check. _Woah! What the hell was about to say then?! Oh God, this isn't good! These are just horrible stories! It's not like they mean anything! _The defence attorney scolded himself. However, seeing as no one could hear his thoughts, he allowed himself to ponder the fact of, _Is Miles really that cute? I guess I've never really thought about it before. Hmmmmmm..._

Finally, Maya seemed like she was ready to pay. Nick's eyes positively popped at the amount of novels she was buying. How could she even afford it?  
His assistant seemed to pick up on his train of thought and said, "I save my money up. Besides, being the future Kurain Master requires me to help train new spirit mediums. It's not like I do it for free, I have to make a living you know!"

It was about this time that Kay seemed to think that she had enough doujinshi to keep her occupied and satisfied for a bit and so proceeded to head to the checkout. The thief gasped in delight at the sight she saw there. "No way!" She exclaimed. "It's Phoenix Wright!"  
The prosecutor's head snapped up. _Wright?! Surely it can't be...  
_But he really _was _there.

At the sound of his name, Phoenix turned around to see a strange girl he hadn't ever seen before staring at him with Edgeworth standing next to her. Both men exchanged confused glances, before blushing at what the other must think.

Phoenix: _Edgeworth is here! Here I am, at the checkout with all this crap about us being gay... what must he think?!_

Miles: _This is NOT good! It's obvious we've just come from the section about us, I don't want to know what thoughts are going around in his head!_

Maya turned and grinned. Waving she called out, "Hi Mr. Edgeworth!" She noticed the young girl with him. She looked a similar age and both her and Phoenix guessed that _this _was the supposed thief/assistant Larry had been on about.

Kay went over to the checkout as Phoenix hastily left, making a bee-line to Miles so that he could explain why he was here. Maya and Kay started talking while paying for their mountain of manga.

"U-ummmm... Hey, Edgeworth, you gotta understand... I'm only here because-"

"OMIGOSH!" A high pitched voice sounded, followed by a squeal. "It's Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth!"  
A chorus of squeals sounded, it was a wonder that no glass shattered. Suddenly, loads of curious eyes were on them. It was obvious what was happening: They were surrounded by the most dangerous creatures of all... The Fan-girls.

It was far too dangerous to be here now. Not really thinking and grabbing Edgeworth's hand, the defence attorney made a dash for it and the two bolted out of the store as fast as a... fast thing.

x~x~x~x~x

--Date: Friday, 16th July--  
--Time: 7.10 pm--  
--Place: Alley Way--

It took a LOT to throw off fan-girls. Finding a secluded alley way, Phoenix (still holding Edgeworth's hand) steered them both into it, successfully losing the mob of crazed loons that were chasing them. Taking a few minutes for both of them to recover their breath, the defence attorney was the first to speak.

"Well, that was insane!" He gave his signature grin and laughed slightly, but he cut himself off. He looked at Miles then, really _looked _at him. He was flushed from all the running they had just done, and his usually perfect hair had become mussed. His lips were parted slightly as he was still lightly panting. It registered in the attorney's mind that he was still holding onto Miles' hand. He dropped it quickly (although if he was 100% honest, he was slightly reluctant to do so) and once the silver haired man had his hand back, he slipped his jacket off.

Now able to form words he remarked, "I'm boiling, I didn't think we'd ever loose them." He also slipped off his cravat. Phoenix cocked his head slightly, his friend looked weird without his full suit. That was pretty much all he saw him in. But now, Miles had rolled his sleeves up and had neatly folded up the articles of clothing he had just removed.

The spiky haired man seemed more alert to his rival. He noticed how the slight height difference between them had widened (him being the taller one) and how he seemed much more laid back for some reason. Then he _smiled_ at him and Phoenix knew that the sudden rush of emotions that simple thing brought on couldn't be good. Miles moved closer. "Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!" he replied, a bit _too _enthusiastically.

"Are you sure? You're bright red." Worried he might have caught a fever or something, the prosecutor placed his hand on the others forehead, making the latter blush even harder.

_What is going on?! Why is my heart suddenly beating faster because of his touch? And why does Edgeworth suddenly look so... irresistible?! This is BAD!!_

Gently pushing Miles' hand aside and placing his own hand on the others cheek, Phoenix gazed into the endless, steel-grey eyes of his friend. Not used to having his personal space so thoroughly invaded and the intense look he was getting, Miles blushed and looked down.

_Wait a second! Am I blushing?! Why am I blushing?! And why am I looking down at the floor, can't I at least make eye contact with my CHILDHOOD FRIEND? Because that is what he is, my FRIEND! Although, I don't think a mere friend is meant to make your heart start beating like crazy... Uh-oh..._

The blue-suited attorney gently placed his hand under the others chin and lifted it up so that they were looking into each others eyes again.

"Miles..." Phoenix breathed.

_This is dangerous, but when he's blushing... How in Hell have I been blind to this side of him before?_

Unconsciously, Wright snaked his arms around the prosecutor, pulling him closer. Edgeworth didn't seem to have any objections and so Phoenix began to lean in slowly. He lingered when their lips were mere centimetres apart, giving the other party a chance to back out if they so wished. After all, this didn't seem real. He expected Edgeworth to bring him back to reality by hitting him on the head and saying something like, "What the hell do you think you're playing at Wright?!"

But none of that happened, and so Phoenix closed the gap between them, and savored this new, foreign taste that was Miles Edgeworth. It was amazing...

Meanwhile, Kay and Maya look on at the scene playing out in the alley way through binoculars (that _obviously_ Kay would have because she's a thief) from the roof of a building across from where the (now more heated) make out session was happening. They couldn't help having a 'fan-girl moment' before they both smiled and felt happy that their two lawyer friends had finally realized that they were simply meant to be.

THE END

x~x~x~x~x

**And thus, we reach the end of my second oneshot. It's funny because my last oneshot was about these two (check it out if you want!), and Larry was the reason they ended up getting together. I guess it's kinda the same here cuz without Laurice Deauxnim's fabulous doujinshi making these guys known, then maybe they wouldn't have thought about each other like that. Yes, this story is random and yes, I know Larry is still the detention centre but the fan-girls will get him free because they NEED their FeeniexEdgey mangas!  
Well I had lots of fun writing this and I hope it's good (because I sorta put off writing my other stories to prioritize this one XD)Please read and review, they make me sooo happy!! You have no idea the joy a review can bring to me, so please click the review button! Constructive criticism is welcome and flames are too (if this is a flame-worthy fic although I hope it isn't! T.T)  
Well until next time!**

**xx-animeXalchemist-xx**


End file.
